


Michael

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fallen!Castiel, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to watch a movie about a certain angel with Castiel, he should have known if wouldn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

Castiel was holding up surprisingly well for being human Dean thought, maybe it was the lifestyle he had lived for so long, his body had the capacity for so much more now but it wasn’t like he was just going to change instantly, swearing like a sailor or suddenly knowing popular culture.

But if anything changed Castiel liked watching tv even more than he did before, it was almost impossible to pry him away. They even put a tv in his bedroom and more often then not Dean would find Castiel asleep with it turned on. Castiel explained he liked the background noise so Sam bought him a disc player and cds with sounds on it to help him sleep. Cas liked the track the most that sounded like gusts of wind and distant birds.

Dean did pick up on Castiel becoming more emotional too, as the days passed he let his guard down more, the safer he felt in his new home, with his family. He laughed for the first time at a prank Sam had played on Dean, switching his favorite vinyl record for some ‘sappy shit’ Dean would say. The look of horror on Deans face had Sam reeling and Castiel had found it contagious. Sam kept on laughing but he missed the look on his brothers face change momentarily when he looked at Castiel. Dean briefly allowed himself to smile before he was scowling again, “It’s not funny bitch”

Dean looked forward to Cas smiling and laughing and he tried to make it happen on any occasion. It was the sad emotions he wasn’t expecting that he got instead one day. He was watching Michael with John Travolta in Cas’ room, both of them propped up on his bed. “Look, he even had a trench coat like you had!” He looked over at Cas now, wearing blue plaid and light worn jeans, they were both his, nothing of Sam’s they could ever hope to fit him, but Dean didn’t mind sharing his wardrobe. The trenchcoat wasn’t forgotten though. The first thing Sam bought Cas was a keepsake box. Dean had said it was girly but Cas loved it, it was the first thing that was his in their home. It was the size of a chest and it had wood burnt wings on the top. It was now pushed under Cas’ bed with Jimmy’s suit, dress shoes, tie, and trenchcoat and folded neatly.

Dean didn’t look back at Cas til the end of the movie, but he was expecting a good reaction, Castiel still liked things about angels. He held no resentment about his current state, he even had a little glass angel on his desk from Sam. Dean was going to have to talk to Sam about his prissy gifts. “So, what did yah think? Good huh?” Cas had laughed freely at all of Michael’s antics in the movie ‘He’s just like Gabriel’ But he wasn’t laughing now, or even smiling. He was crying. Castiel was never taught to be ashamed when he cried, never taught to hide his face so there he was, inches from Dean with tears streaming down his face.

“Cas?” Oh god, what should he do, he hadn’t wanted this.

“D-Dean?” His voice was curious, but broken, clearly pained. “I can’t make it stop…” His features were crumpling and Dean couldn’t look at him anymore, he just wanted to run away, or… hug him? Castiel didn’t use affectionate touches. He never hugged Dean back before, that one time, so Dean had tried to keep to himself. But he loved the former angel and he didn’t want to leave him. He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him tight to his chest. Cas just sort of slumped forward and leaned against Dean. Wet checks damp against the side of his neck and his shoulder. “It’s okay Cas, it’s okay. I got you. He didn’t know when he should pull away, if Cas was uncomfortable but he never wanted to let go.

Then suddenly Cas was crushing him, arms slinking around his waist and fists grabbing onto folds of flannel in Dean’s shirt. And the tears were no longer silent. “Dean.” He was sobbing into Dean’s shoulder and Dean let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as he shifted pulling Cas closer to him, wrapping his arms around him harder. “It’s okay Cas, I’m here, I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
